Elisabeta Lupei
''' Elisabeta Lupei '''was the older sister of Boian Lupei and the first Lupei to die because of Fate's scheme. She was 15 years of age when she passed. Her path was intertwined with Fate's because of Destiny in hopes of to bring the immortal man from his dark path. But all her meeting with Fate did was accelerate his plans. Her death set in motion the changing of the Chosen's futures. History Pre-Trials of Fate The young Lupei daughter, Elisabeta, was born in the winter 15 years before the eldest Chosen, Luminita, was born. She was a fair soul, always running down the beach and swimming in the sea. The girl grew up a true believer of her heritage, never questioning the love her goddess ancestor felt for the Lupei. She became a sister at the age of eight when her little brother, Boian came into the world. And then when she was the age of twelve, her cousin Aurel was born. At the tender age of fourteen, Elisabeta found who she thought was a young man sleeping under a tree in the woods. Her curiosity took over and she found herself watching him close up, studying his distinctive features. When the man awoke, the girl merely smiled at him as he yelped in surprise. Little did either know that they were meant to be enemies. The man who called himself Fate charmed Elisabeta and she found herself wanting to be closer to him. It was a tedious task trying to earn his trust and friendship, but the girl thought it was all worth while. The two often spent time lazily at the beach, laying side by side as Elisabeta rattled off about the weird shapes of the clouds that rolled by. Fate would tell her stories about his travels, omitting details about his immortality. As their year together passed, the young Elisabeta began to fall for him. But she knew that he would never look at her that way. Something about Fate made her believe he would never think of romance or the like. Though it saddened her, the girl was still grateful to be his friend. When Roxana Funar was born, her little brother's fiancée due to an arrangement between the families, Elisabeta began to debate whether to tell Fate her feelings or keep them locked inside her until they faded into nothing. One week after Roxana's birth, she met Fate out by the beach to talk. It started out as usual with her commenting on the summer clouds and Fate snickering at her foolishness. But when Elisabeta used her goddess ancestor as an exclamation, Fate grew angry. He insulted Fulger and cursed her existence. The young Lupei girl was horrified. In her anger, Elisabeta slapped him and screamed her worst, telling him that was her blood he was talking about. When the fact that she was a Lupei finally dawned on him, the girl found herself being choked by Fate's bare hands. As she felt her life fade, all Elisabeta could do was cry at the fact her first love was the end of her. She didn't struggle and she didn't glare. All she did until the light left her eyes was cry. Book Two: Chancing Fate Elisabeta is mentioned by her cousin, Aurel, when he is talking to Haven Archer. Book Three: Last Fateful Stand Write Here Personality Elisabeta was a truly curious girl. Her imagination got the better of her more times than the girl could count. She was charming and genuine. Her faith in Fulger was unshakable. Elisabeta was a bit of a romantic and loved to see the best in others, even if they couldn't see it themselves. Appearance Write Here Trivia *Elisabeta Lupei is the creation of FictionPress Author Fairy Lori. *Elisabeta's appearance was based off actress Mackenzie Foy. *Elisabeta is a Romanian name meaning God Is My Oath. *Her reincarnation is a pair of twins named Teodora & Teodor Rotaru. Their appearances are based off Christie Burke and Nicholas Hoult. Category:Minor Characters Category:Lupei Bloodline